A New Path
by WDCain Man
Summary: Carrot joins Zaha to free the world from Sorcerer oppression, even if it means fighting his family.


This is my second fanfic, so I hope you like it. I wrote this because Carrot Glace is my favorite anime character. I consider him to be the Peter Parker of Japanese anime and manga. He's not handsome, intelligent, nor rich, he constantly gets beaten up, but he always tries to do the right thing. Carrot is the definition of a silver age character. I can't stand any of his "friends" because I feel that they're all golden age characters. They're all perfect, handsome, and they never get hurt. One thing I've always wanted to do was a 'Carrot as a Villain' fic where he just snaps and goes on a killing spree. I know it sounds morbid, but I've never read a fic where that happens.

I also think Zaha Torte got shafted at the end of the anime series. When he first showed up, I thought of him as Magneto, a guy who was trying to change the world because he found it wrong. But, at the end, the director made him into an "I'm the devil" type a guy. Personally, I think Zaha's right and Big Mama's wrong on how the world should run, but I think Zaha is wrong on how he wishes to achieve his goals. I felt the manga version was far more actuate in describing why he wants to save the world. So enjoy the story. Sorcerer Hunters is a copyright of A.D. Vision. It was used without permission. So please don't sue me, I'm poor.

This story starts around the end of episode 23, "The Last Supper"

**XXXXXXX**

**A NEW PATH**

By WDCain Man

**XXXXXXX**

Love is a horrible thing. It can cause more pain and tragedy than anything in the world. Such pain was being felt by Big Mama as she held the destruction god, known as Carrot Glace in her hands. "You're so innocent like this, but as long as you exist the world is constantly threatened with destruction. So dream forever." From Mama's hands pink energy enveloped young Carrot and began turning him into a little child. "Dream." He grows younger. "Dream..." Carrot is reduced to a child only of only six years. "I'm so sorry, goodbye." She whispered to the young godling.

"THIS IS YOUR WAY!?" Called a voice from out of the nowhere. From golden energy Zaha Torte appeared before Mama and the destruction god. "Your path to peace involves murdering this boy."

"I cannot let you have him. What's inside him." She proclaimed.

"Wasn't it you who said you would not sacrifice the innocence? You are a liar." He accused.

"Stop it!" She ordered as she stepped away from her enemy. "The four Pure Gods will be forced to kill this boy if you awaken the destruction god within him. Can you imagine what that would do to their hearts? Better it come from my hand!"

"Prevent greater suffering later by killing NOW!? What is the difference between that and MY WAY!" Big Mama didn't even have time to turn her head as Zaha extended his hand for the little destroyer. "You and I are more similar than then you'd like to admit." She moved away from the dark sorcerer in total denial. "Stop! No matter where you run you *cannot* run from the truth. You and I are exactly the same!"

"...no. No. NO!" She cried out in defiance.

"No matter what you do you will never be able to change my destiny."

"I will never...I will *never* forgive you!"

"You know their is nothing you can do that can save the soul of that boy, woman." With tears in her eyes Mama gave a visible shudder and acknowledged that her nemesis was right.

"...I know. I can't save his soul but I can save the world." She shuddered as a flash of pink energy engulfed her hand which formed a long, sharp knife. A cold shiver ran through Zaha as he realized just what Big Mama was about to do. With a low growl he readied himself for combat and released his magic.

**XXXXXXX**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Screamed Gateau.

"I don't know..." Marron responded, "Mama wouldn't need any magic to finish my brother off." Besides him Dota looked wide eyed as she doubled her flying speed.

"DARLING!" Screamed Chocolate, the elder Misu sister.

After hearing the explosions, Tira could only whisper, "she really is going to kill him..." As Tira finished her obvious statement all the hunters tripled their speed to Big Mama's chambers.

Inside the chamber, Carrot tried to understand what was happening. He was on the ground bleeding from a bad chest wound. In front of him stood his boss, Big Mama, releasing all her magic at someone whom he saved a while ago and had been repaid by having his dreams invaded. He looked down at his hands as they tried to stop the blood that was seeping through the fingers. He turned his head as he heard the chamber doors slam open which relived his friends. He tried to speak but was unable to as he began coughing up blood.

"...C-Carrot!" Marron froze as he took in the sight of his elder brother who appeared to be dying of blood lost while the other hunters stood completely silent. But before any of them could move to help their injured friend they were all thrown back by the pulse of Zaha's and Mama's battle. Big Mama looked her enemy in his purple eyes and gave an order.

"YIELD!"

"NEVER!"

As the two magic users stood arm-in-arm, releasing the total of all their magic power towards the other, the four hunters and the winged Dota heard a voice in their heads. Hunters, if you wish Carrot to live, distract Big Mama! All five of the listeners stood transfixed as they took in the message from the dark sorcerer. As they stood there unsure of what to do, Chocolate dove forward, black leather hat, pants, boots, red leather bra and gloves with her wire line out and readied to strike.

But as she aimed towards Big Mama's heart the other hunters tackled her. It took the sum of all of Gateau incredible strength to hold the enraged Misu sister towards the ground. "LET ME GO...SHE HURT MY DARLING!"

As Chocolate thrashed on the ground, Big Mama made her second mistake since the battle began. The first was being not killing Carrot when she had the chance. The second being was taking her eyes off her opponent towards the struggling hunter. A mistake that Zaha was able to capitalize on. As her eyes turned towards the screaming huntress, Zaha summoned a purple force field to surround and constrict over Mama and the four hunters, completely immobilizing them.

Zaha turned an eye towards his fallen opponents and sighed. With the task completed he turn towards his original goal: The capture of Carrot Glace. After he had taken his first step towards the boy, a new plan formed in his mind: The recruiting of the boy. With a smile he started walking towards the bleeding youth, sparing a glance to Dota. She looked straight into the eyes of the dark mage, then fainted.

Zaha couldn't help but smile at the little girl's panic. The smile, however, vanished as he turned back towards the wounded Carrot Glace. Zaha spoke in his raspy voice as he continued to head towards the boy. "Haven't you ever wondered?" Carrot stared, enticed at the dark mages words. "Have you never given it a thought?" He stopped, stared down at the bloody, young hunter on the ground, and held his hand out. "Come with me and learn of your destiny..." Carrot's gaze turn towards anger. "...learn of your power..." Rage began to consume Carrot's soul. "...and learn the answers to all of your questions." All of Carrot's rage left him as he heard the last part. He looked towards the wizard's hand, swallowed hard, and took a hold of the dark warlock's hand.

All the other hunters and Big Mama could watch only in horror as Carrot grabbed a hold of Zaha's hand. With a smile on his wicked face, black flame engulfed the two and they vanished without a trace.

"Darling..."

**XXXXXXX**

"I'M WHAT?!"

"A god."

Carrot wasn't having a good day. First his boss tried to kill him. Next, someone he had nightmares about showed up, hurt his friends, then took him to some castle and put eight stitches into his chest and *finally* he was just told that he wasn't human, that he was really the reincarnated 'God of Destruction.'

"You're full of it."

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't."

Zaha knew this was going to happen, but that knowledge didn't make dealing with it any easier. With a sigh, he began to end the boy's disillusions. "So, you've never questioned the origin of your powers?"

"What, ya' mean my zoanthropy?"

"Yes, now tell me if you know how a person acquirers the beast genes that enables a enables themselves to transform if struck my magic."

"...uh, they're born with it?"

"Correct. That means it's part of your genetic makeup," the wizard replied with a smile.

"What's your point?"

"Describe your parents."

For a moment, Carrot looked like he would protest, remembering his mother's death, but thought about it and answered the question. "My Dad was one of Big Mama's Haz Knights, her personal soldiers and bodyguards. My Mom, a magician, was one of her Sorcerer Hunters."

"So, nether of them had the ability to transform?"

"Right."

"So how do you explain that you were able to acquire the beast genes if nether of your parents possessed them?" As Zaha finished his question it was obvious that Carrot had no idea how to answer it. With a smug look, he continued. "While you were in your mother's womb, the soul of the destruction god had to rearrange and create a different DNA code so your body would be able to contain its essence. That is why you possess genetic characteristics that no one in your family has."

"Wwwhhhoooaaa," as Carrot finished his poor Keanu Reeves impression, Zaha continued with Carrot's genetic lessons.

"Furthermore, due to your bodies reconfiguration, you possess even greater powers that you are unaware of."

"Like what? I know when I'm struck my magic I absorb it and transform into monsters with different abilities, but my mind is reduced to pretty much that of a wild beast, and the only way I can turn back is for Tira or Chocolate to use their 'tools', which is why I don't like transforming at all."

"You naive' fool!" Zaha responded with rage backing his words.

"Huh?"

"You can transform into a fifty foot ox-monster that's strong enough to lift another monster of equal size, and you honestly believe that two little *girl's* whips and wire lines can hurt you and cause you to turn back to normal?!" Carrot stood frozen as the dark wizards words made their way to his head.

"Than how do you explain that Tira or Chocolate can beat me up and turn me back?" questioned Carrot, who was beginning to show a little fear due to Zaha's anger words.

"The reason why you don't kill them is because you know who they are," Zaha decided to calm down because the boy looked ready to run away. So after a deep breath, he continued, "Despite that you have a ravage beast's mind in all your monster forms, you subconsciously remembered that you love those girls and you would never hurt them. In fact, the reason that you're in pain when you change back isn't because of their whips, which I doubt that you even feel, but because your body had to go under painful physical changes to release the energy and become human again."

Carrot's first response was to do another Keanu impression, but after a moment of thought, he decided to ask a question, "How do you know all this?"

"Before you were born, Big Mama arranged for one of her Sorcerer Hunters to bear the new form of the destruction god so she could keep an eye on it and possible use it's powers to kill her enemies." Zaha answer without a moment of hesitation.

"Uh huh, and *how* do you know that?" Carrot asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Because I was her second in command." Zaha replied with an equal hint of smugness.

"Yeah, right." Carrot rolled his eyes up. "I've been raised to be a hunter all my life and I don't remember ever seeing you around at the Stella Church." As Carrot finished his remark, he looked up and found he wanted to start running. In front of him, Zaha looked like he might kill someone.

"That's because that woman decided to put a spell on every memory you had of me!"

"W-woman? You mean Big Mama? Why would she..." With a smile, Zaha Torte held up his hand and placed it on Carrot's head.

"Remember..." Carrot's eyes turned opaque. "I was even a part of your family, a second father to you all."

As Zaha finished his gesture, the memories came. Memories of a happier time, playing in the woods with his friends and family; now a new person showed. An elder man, black hair, purple eyes, and a smile that didn't let any child fear him. Carrot remembered the elder man kneeling down to hold Tira and Chocolate, who were his adoptive children. The two girls even called the elder man Father. Then a new memory appeared. Fire burning the city. Five little children huddle together as they stared at a betrayer. The elder man stared down at Carrot and his friends. He raised a sword in the sky, brought it down to an inch within Carrot's face. Then the elder man turned and walked away, leaving the children to run to safety.

With a grin, Zaha removed his hand from the young Carrot's head and watched as his eyes returned to their original color of Brown. Zaha paused as he gave the young man the time he needed to take in all that he just saw. After a minute of heavy breathing, Carrot looked up and spoke, "...Why?"

"I...questioned the order of things." answered the elder man with a slight hesitation.

"You turned traitor, burned my home down, threaten me and my friends, and tried to drive me insane because YOU QUESTIONED THINGS?!"

"Yes," replied the elder man with a smug look. To which Carrot couldn't even give a response. The elder man couldn't help but smile as he looked at the young destruction god.

Carrot stood there, face red with fury, breathing harder and harder. At that moment, Zaha decided to end this unless the boy went into a berserking rage. "Just like it is time for you to start questioned on how the world should run."

As Zaha finished his statement, Carrot had a questioning look on his face. "What-what are you talking about?"

"Carrot, you are far more powerful than you've been lead to believe. You have the ability to enable the world to run on how you think it should be."

"What's wrong with the world?"

"Everything!" after seeing Carrot's freaked out look, the elder man decided to explain his answer, "Carrot, what are some of the missions that a Sorcerer Hunter will receive?"

"Uh...we punish evil sorcerers who torment the parsoners, people without magic, and eliminate forbidden magic." Carrot answered after a moment of thought.

"So you *kill* whatever sorcerer Big Mama orders you to?" As soon as Zaha finished his remark, Carrot looked like he might start fighting but before he could make a fist, Zaha continued, "And it doesn't bother you that a sorcerer has legal right to use parsoners as slaves as long as the sorcerer doesn't abuse them?" As Zaha finished that question he could see the look on Carrot's face as he pondered the warlock's words.

"I-It was part of the agreement that Big Mama made with the Sorcerer Empire to stop the war," replied Carrot with a hint of hesitation.

"So you're saying that it's all right to have entire families being used as slave labor?"

As Zaha finished, Carrot began to panic "Not all sorcerers abuse innocent people! That pact Mama made with the Empire stopped the war! Millions of people were speared from a long, bloody war!"

"True, a majority of the ruling sorcerer don't harm the people. In fact, some of the sorcerers even rule the parsoners with kind, yet firm, methods. But you're saying that as long as their is peace from fighting it's okay for a few to suffer?"

"THAT'S THE POINT OF THE HUNTERS! We go and kill the ones that cause parsoners to suffer! We save literally thousands of people a year!" Carrot responded with his voice growing more and more desperate.

"And will you ever stop, the hunting I mean?" Zaha asked in his gravelly voice.

"We'll stop hunting when peace is achieved," Carrot answered with his voice beginning to calm down.

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know..." Carrot spent a moment of thinking and answered, "When sorcerers stop hurting people?"

"And the only way that will happen is by ending Big Mama's reign," Zaha could tell that Carrot was about to protest so he continued before the young hunter could open his mouth. "Carrot, whenever you or one of your fellow hunters capture some forbidden magic you hand it over to Big Mama. Now think about that action: All the strongest magic ends up in her hands. She is now the most powerful individual in the world and you should know that if only one person possesses power there will be none to oppose her. Power flourishes when spread amongst the many and perishes when hoarded by the few. As long as she is in power, there will *never* be peace!"

A full minute passed before either of the two would say a word. Carrot stood there, staring into Zaha's eyes, trying to decide what to make of the warlocks words. When the minute passed he spoke, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need you for my plans to find a new path for peace," With a heavy sigh, Zaha decided it was time to ask the boy to make a choice. "You are far more powerful than you've been lead to believe and now you must decide how you will use that power. I won't lie to you. If you choose to aid me you're going to walk a hard and lonely road, knowing that violence is at the end. You may end up killing your own brother. If you join me, you must be willing to sacrifice anything, even your own life if you want to bring peace. If you choose not to aid me you will be free to go where you wish. If you return to the Hunters, Big Mama will just probable just erase your memory along with the rest of your friends since she'll think she can keep you from me. But if you aid me, we'll be able to stop innocent people from suffering under cruel sorcerer rule forever."

"I-I...need time to think about this," Carrot replied after Zaha finished his recruitment speech.

"You may have all the time in the world," replied the warlock.

**XXXXXXX**

"I *hate* being alone..." hissed Carrot Glace in his new chambers. All points consider, it wasn't bad. He was in a simple room, with a bed, table, chair, window, and a candle all within a stone block room within a stone castle. Cold stone. Dull, cold stone. He wouldn't mind someone to talk to. Even Chocolate's company would be better than being alone. Even through if they were both left alone she'd probable jump on him and start talking about making babies with her darling. With a short sigh, Carrot closed his eyes began to remember when she started calling him that.

It was about eight years ago. Carrot was in the woods looking for one of his friends. Even back then, he hated being alone. After about ten minutes, Carrot gave up and decided to head home. His mother and father were away on business, business being killing sorcerers, and had left him and his friends a babysitter. The babysitter that his parents choose was a big man, both in size and in weight, with badly combed hair who was always dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. After a short walk, Carrot was home. Just when he was about to go inside a glint of light caught the corner of one of his eyes: His fathers ax. Knowing Dad would get in trouble if Mom found out he left his ax outside to rust, Carrot decided to take it in and spear his father of the headache. With a quick turn, Carrot opened the door.

And saw the babysitter raping Chocolate.

The babysitter, talking about how he found a new *friend* to play the secret game with as he unzipped his pants. Chocolate laying underneath the hulking figure crying to any god to save her, her tears distorting the color of her eyes. Once Carrot saw her tears he stopped thinking and raised the ax...

An hour later Carrot's parents returned. When they opened the door the first thing they saw was the babysitter's head nearly cut all the way through, the ax still imbedded in his neck. Carrot's father was close to panicking, but calmed him down when he saw his son and Chocolate in a corner of the room. Carrot was holding Chocolate in his arms and rocking her as she cried on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her, telling her it was all right and that the bad man would never hurt her again.

The next day Chocolate had renamed Carrot as her 'Darling' and told everyone that they would one day marry. Everyone else had as much praise for him as Chocolate did. Whenever anyone talked to him, they would smile and say how great he was. Everyone but his mother. She would only look at him with sad eyes. Eyes that knew the truth, the truth of what was going on in her son's head.

Later, Carrot was on a hill and watching the sun set. So wrapped up at yesterday's events that he didn't even noticed his mother walked up to him. She knelt down and put her arms around the her son, "I killed him," the boy replied before he broke down in tears. With a sad sigh, his mother held her son closer.

"There there, you did the right thing," she responded with a hint of sadness.

"Th-then why do I-I..." Carrot responded before the tears forced him to stop.

Taking a deep breath, she answered "Because doing the right thing doesn't always feel right. That's why you must be sure that you always do what's right," as she finished, her son looked up with a questioning look on his face.

"H-how do you know you've done the right thing?" Carrot asked with a trembling voice.

After a moments pause, she looked him in the eyes and spoke in an even tone "Carrot, if you had to do it over again, would you still have killed him?"

Carrot started to breath heavily before he forced the word from his mouth "...yes," and started crying again.

His mother continued to speak in her even, clear tone "That's how you know you've done the right thing," as she finished, her tone broke into tears. She held her son closer to her, telling him how unfair it was that an eight year old boy should had to kill, even though it was the right thing.

Carrot opened his eyes. He made his choice.

**XXXXXXX**

Zaha Torte was going over strategies in his chambers when Carrot came barging through the door. "I'm in," Zaha couldn't help but smile at the remark. "On two conditions," Carrot replied.

"Name them."

"First, I work with you, not for you. So, don't even think of telling me who to kill. I choose who I'll have to murder, not you! We're partners, so you treat me as an equal. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"And second, you teach me all about my powers. I don't care what kind of training it is, you'll put me through it. Agreed?" Zaha had a dark smile as he cracked his knuckles.

"Agreed."

"Then let the training began."

**XXXXXXX**

Books. That was all that there was in the chamber. Books. All around the room were selves and selves full of books. Carrot couldn't help but imagined the field day Marron would have in this library. Knowing him, he'd be foaming at the mouth at the sight of all these volumes of text. There wasn't much else in the room, except a wooden desk and a chair.

Zaha gestured towards a desk near a corner of the room. Once Carrot found himself there he noticed their were about a dozen 300 page books on the table. Picking them up, Carrot began reading the titles: Radiation For Dummies, Earth's Magnetic Fields And You, Understanding Gamma Rays, and others. Carrot gave Zaha a questioning look.

"The first step in your training is to read and understand these books."

Carrot gasped for some air in a mad panic. After he calmed himself down he looked at Zaha and about to protest when the warlock cut him off, "You said you didn't care what your training was," he replied with that smug look of his face.

"WHAT'S THE POINT OF THIS?!"

"Before you learn how to use your powers, you must first understand your powers," Zaha answered with a clear tone.

After taking a deep breath, Carrot asked his new teacher a question, "So, what are my powers?"

"Have you ever heard of the Unified Field Theory?"

Carrot gave another questioning look.

"It's an idea that states that all forms of energy are related."

"So, what's that got to do with me?"

"Carrot, whether it's magic or science, energy is energy, and since you can absorb any type of energy, you can direct it any way you choose. Understand: When sorcerers use the energy that's in their bodies, they can only use that type of energy, while you control all forms of energy. You can tap into and manipulate every energy field on this planet. So, in short, you are the most powerful being in existence. Now, I want you to read chapter one of 'My Friend the Ultraviolet Light Spectrum' and do chapter review questions 1 though 20 for tomorrow. There will be a quiz."

A scream of fear could be heard in all the corners of the globe.

**XXXXXXX**

The next day...

"NO MORON! AS ENERGY INCREASES SO DOES FREQUENCY! NOW TELL ME WHY!"

"I don't know Zaha." Carrot flinched from his teacher's cold gaze. "I mean 'Mr. Torte.'" Carrot bowed his head, '_and I thought Big Mama was a slave driver.'_

**XXXXXXX**

Carrot was swimming laps across a 100 meter pool with Coach Torte in black swim trucks tracking his time. After Carrot's first five laps his arms felt like they would fall off and he wanted to drown.

Zaha blew his metal whistle. "TIME! YOU WERE OVER THE LIMIT! DO IT AGAIN!"

Carrot briefly had a fantasy of using his destruction god powers to vaporize Zaha before starting another series of laps.

**XXXXXXX**

Carrot found himself in a traditional Japanese dojo. He was wearing a plan white dogi outfit that mirrored Zaha's jet black version. "I have used my magic to create a copy of one of the finest fighters from the Old World. You are to battle her." With a wave of his hand, Zaha instantly formed a very cute red headed girl in a Chinese uniform that molded over her enticing breasts rather nicely.

Carrot instantly forgot about trying to kill Zaha and started with the old Glace magic. "Hey hot mama! Let me be your practice dummy!"

The girl smirked and charged. "KATSU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

Zaha walked over to his battered, broken, and bleeding student. He gestured his hand and muttered a healing spell. "Don't ever underestimate an opponent because of their sex appeal."

"...yes Sensai." Carrot whimpered with a mouth full of broken teeth.

**XXXXXXX**

Carrot had his back turned away from the sun as his hands glowed with a pale red light. His teacher stood behind him. "Yes that's it. Focus the heat, picture it forming a ball between your hands."

Sweat ran down Carrot's forehead, cooling his burning cheeks. The pale light quickly took on a flaring brightness that made it difficult to look at. He was doing it. He was ACTUALLY doing it! His heart filled to the brim with pride.

But that was when his concentration slipped and the ball blew up, melting his skin off. "AAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Zaha sighed and walked over to the screaming Carrot and preformed another healing spell.

**XXXXXXX**

Zaha Torte and Eclear Mocha watched from behind a mirror as Carrot was pumping iron in a weight gym. The boy was lifting two hundred pounds, a limit he said he wasn't ready for but Zaha disagreed. So Carrot was straining against the weight when his grip weakened for a second. The bar came down, only to be stopped a few inches above Carrot's chest.

As far as Carrot knew, he was alone and if he hurt himself, there would be no one to help him. His breath quicken as he tried to lift but it was no use. He was too tired. Fortunately Carrot had enough control over his powers to manipulate small magnetic waves. Just a weak one would be enough to save him.

A short field began to form around the metal. With one simple thought, the magnetic field would heft the dumbbells up and away. Carrot's eyes took on a burning determination and quickly dispersed the field. Carrot may not be strong, but he wasn't a weakling that needed his powers to bail him out. Slowly yet surly, the massive weight raised higher. His arms burned with pain that ravaged his arms. Finally, Carrot had it back in the dumbbell holder. He slid off the workbench and started to massage his sore and strained arms.

Zaha released his breath. This was why he had placed so much weight on the dumbbell. He had to see if Carrot would take the easy way out. My little lambchop's starting to turn into a wolf, Zaha thought with a smile. He turned to face Eclear. "I want you to instruct him in the martial arts tomorrow morning."

Eclear was surprised. "Sir, why are you putting me in charge of his training? Surly you could do better by instructing him."

"This isn't just for him but also for you." Zaha Torte took on a gentle tone that he would never use on Carrot during his training. "I know you're hurting because of your brother. You need someone to relate to and help you though it."

"Why him? How would he know what I'm going though?"

"Because unlike you, he had to abandon four people he loved."

Eclear looked though the mirror and pitied Carrot. She had just found someone who was hurting more than she was. It was agonizing leaving her brother Gateau and she was horrified over the thought of leaving more loved ones behind. "Yes sir."

Zaha smiled as he left the girl to her thoughts. They both need this. Their companionship will enable them both to become even stronger. And hopefully, Eclear will finally get over her crush on me.

**XXXXXXX**

As days turned into weeks and weeks into months, Eclear found herself spending more and more time outside of training with Carrot. He had proven to be an excellent student as well as a friend. Even though at times she would close up into her shell, Carrot could always bring her out of it with his classic charm.

Carrot was also beginning to settle into his new home as one of Zaha's warriors. His kindness had even began to rub off on the other warriors in the base. Moss Green, femme fatale of the Earth, began a garden. Everyday, Carrot would stop by and help her take good care of the vegetable delight there. Dark Grey, warrior of water, not only became a good friend, but also became as perverted as Carrot. At the beach, he would meld with the water and grope the beach babes in their swimwear while in the water. Naturally, Carrot would be there cheering him on.

Not only did Carrot's kindness began to spread among his teammates, but their strength improved Carrot's own. Under Eclear's training, his combat skill was improving at a rather surprising rate.

**XXXXXXX**

Back in the dojo...

Carrot was facing off against a tall, tan, muscular man in orange shorts who had his arms and legs wrapped up in bandages. His white bandana reflected light that showed the sweat glistening his built body. He gave a cocky smile as he lashed out with a high kick.

Carrot ducked to the ground and charged in with his fists a flying. One of the kick-boxer's ribs broke under the barrage. The man snarled and unleashed a knee strike aimed at Carrot's chest hoping to do the same to him. Carrot rolled away but the strike still cracked the bone in his right arm.

The man dove in while Carrot gripped his arm. With a dark smile, the kick-boxer threw his fist into the air. "SCREW UPPER!" The attack formed a golden tornado whose winds tore threw the dojo sending the floorboards up into the air.

Joe Higashi smiled. The fight was over. He looked up in the air, expecting to see Carrot's unconscious body being flung around in the turbulent winds. To his dismay, Carrot wasn't up there.

*THAWAK*

The spinkick was all that it took to bring down the kickboxer. Once the fight was over Carrot collapsed on the ground. Even though his speed had greatly improved since he started, he just didn't have what it took to fight a skilled foe such as a Haz Knight. Or, to his utmost dismay, Gateau or the Misu sisters.

In a corner of the dojo, Eclear stood in a tight pink dogi that hugged her shapely body. She had to admit one thing, since she took over his training, Carrot fighting skill's had increased nearly tenfold. So by her estimate, he was close to a green belt in basic karate. Though his endurance and stamina had reached Olympic levels, which was a reason why he was prevailing so well. She walked over to the exhausted winner.

Carrot instantly looked up and took a bow stance common after a match. He had to admit since Eclear took over, he began to enjoy coming to fight school.

She stood in front of Carrot, looking up and down his form. She had to admit one thing: he was handsome. The scrawny boy that showed up all those months ago was gone. In his place stood a very handsome man. His snow-white dogi stretched over his newfound muscles. The dogi was a good counter to his dark tan skin that was formed from countless sessions in the hot summer sun. He gave her a gentle smile that caused her to smile herself. But enough of this. It was time for Carrot's progress report.

"Very good Carrot." Her voice was deep and throaty, sexier than either Tira's or Chocolate's. "But you're still too reckless. You dove in, taking an unnecessary risk which nearly cost you the match."

Carrot bowed his head. "Yes Sensai."

She shot him an angry look. "Don't talk back until I'm finished." Eclear took on a contemplative look: her chin held high with her fingers rubbing it. "I've decided you need more endurance. I want you to run into town and pick up forty pounds of fertilizer for Moss Green's garden. You have two hours before lunch. If you aren't here by than... NO FOOD FOR YOU!"

"NO FOOD?! TOWN'S FIVE MILES ONE WAY!" Carrot looked like he wanted to die.

"Well than, you better hurry. Oh and do remember to stop by Zaha to have him heal that arm before you go. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." She smiled and walked away.

**XXXXXXX**

Two hours and twenty minutes later...

A near dead Carrot just crawled though the castle door into the dining room. In each arm was a twenty-pound bag of plant fertilizer. The other soldiers there looked up from their empty dinner plates and took a look at him. With the amount of sweat covering him, Carrot bore a strong resemblance to a drowned corpse.

Dark Grey whistled. His teammate looked half dead already.

Carrot dropped the bags and collapsed on the floor. "Gaaa... water. Please... feed me..."

At the head of the table Zaha rolled his eyes back. "Behold my greatest warrior Big Mama: Dying of thirst and begging for food."

Eclear got out of her seat and patted Carrot on his head. She spoke in a rather chipper voice. "Sorry sugar. You're too late. But don't worry. Dinner is only seven hours away." She walked out of the dinning room and headed to her private chambers. Once she was out of earshot she began to mutter to herself. "Twenty minutes... he's only twenty minutes late. I didn't expect him back for anther hour." Normally, when she trained other rookies, seeing them that pathetic lifted her spirits up. But not this time. This time she actually felt guilty.

Back in the dinning room, Carrot was crying over his empty plate. Even though it is difficult to imagine, that actually made him look even more pathetic. Dark Grey walked passed him and patted him on the shoulder. "Tough luck bro."

Moss Green walked behind Grey and whispered to Carrot's ear. "Don't worry Carrot. Stop by my chamber and I'll fix you a salad that I've just grown."

Tears sprang from Carrot's eyes. He spoke a voice that of a dead man who found life. "Thank you!"

**XXXXXXX**

"Good. REAL GOOD!" *Munch*Munch*Munch* He held out another empty bowl. "More please."

"That's your forth one. Keep this up and you'll get indigestion."

Carrot paid no attention to her warning. "Don't worry, I've never gotten indigestion in my life and I'm not about to start now."

Moss Green smiled to herself as she filled up another bowl with a nice mixture of tomatoes, lettuce, four cheeses, and radishes. To the side of the wooden table where they ate was a rather large, 3-gallon size salad platter. All that was left in it was enough for just one more large salad. It was filled to the edges when Carrot first walked in. That was three minutes ago.

It had only taken Carrot a moment to finish the plate. Across the table, Moss Green could barely hold back her laughter. According to Master Zaha, Carrot was the most powerful being on this planet. And to see 'the strongest warrior alive' wolfing down plate after plate of food nearly made her fall out of her chair laughing her head off.

"Tell me, does your bother Marron possess the same type of table manners as you do?"

Carrot stiffened at the mention of his bother's name. The excitement in his eyes and the joy in his voice died out. "No... Marron was always the picture of perfect manners. Whenever the team went out to eat, Marron would pick up the check. He always was the responsible one."

Green was cursing herself in her head. STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! It's been over a year since he's gone home to see them. He was just beginning to get over their absence and started making friends here. And here I just ripped the stitches out of old wounds!

After a moment of silence, she quickly changed the subject. "Thanks again for teaching Grey to be more... Frisky! Last night I found him in my bath tube hoping to get a touch. I kicked him out and used him to sprinkle my garden this morning." She had a smile not unlike a Cheshire cat. "I expect him to try again tonight. But since you've been rejected so many times before, I was hoping you could give me some pointers to get rid of him but still encourage him to come back."

"Have no fear, fare maiden. By my great knowledge, I SHALL teach you the timely art of seduction!"

Moss Green promptly fell out of her chair was rolling on the ground laughing her butt off.

Throughout the day the two comrades spoke of strategies and of past relationships, laughing at the joy life held. After an hour Dark Grey stopped by and soon the entire castle was buzzing with laughter.

Outside Moss Green's chamber door, someone didn't find life all that joyful. Eclear was holding a plate of fried chicken and mashed potatoes. She was going to give it to Carrot as a reword for his training. But it appeared Moss had already filled Carrot up and was having a rather enjoyable time with him.

It wasn't fair! Carrot was her student and she should decide his diet and how he'd speed his free time! And now Carrot was having fun without her!

Such action should be punished.

Eclear smiled an evil smile, she knew all about Carrot and just what it took to drive him wild.

**XXXXXXX**

Back at the pool again...

Eclear was beginning to get worry. Not only had Carrot just beaten his time on the 100-meter pool by a full minute, but he didn't even notice the nice tight bikini that she wore today. It was so form fitting that it didn't leave much to the imagination to figure out what she would look like naked. A single black strip of fabric covered her chest along with a simple V-shape strip that ran around her waist and between her legs. What was going on here? Carrot should be drooling like a starving dog. Just what was the focus that gave him such willpower?

She looked over to her student. He didn't look exhausted. He didn't look tired. He didn't look like he wanted to quit. He didn't even look like he wanted to give her soft body a big hug. "Carrot, I want you to do it again."

"Sure Eclear." He than started up again. Eclear was so in shock that she forgot to reprimand him for calling her by her first name. She stood in the clear water, which highlighted the black two-piece swimsuit she wore. Her mind was so bothered by Carrot's new record that she didn't even since the presence sneaking up on her. The presence circled around her, easily encasing her within its dark power. Two gray tendrils stretched towards her chest.

"EEEK! PERVERT!" She swung out a sharp jab into thin air. She looked around and saw Carrot on the other side of the pool looking at her like she just lost her mind. Eclear blinked and looked down at the water. "GREY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The liquid warrior instantly reformed a solid shape and jumped out of the water with a very enraged Eclear after him. Behind them Carrot smirked. At last the student had became the master. Dark Grey had at last mastered 'Fist of the Hentai,' a style created by Carrot himself. Though the fact that Grey groped Eclear, for some odd reason, really bother him. But he couldn't figure out why. They weren't dating. Hell, the only time he ever spent with her was in training. So what was it that bothered him about Eclear being groped?

**XXXXXXX**

Eclear looked at Carrot in his desk. He was back in the school room again with 'Mr. Torte' testing him. Carrot spoke in a cool calm voice. "Gravity has a unique pull that can even bend light and since holograms are a form of collected light, it would be possible to control light just by simply controlling gravity. A black hole is an example of this. Due to its lack of gravity, it could cause light to follow in it. This proves the Unified Field Theory: by controlling one energy field, one can also manipulate another form of energy." Carrot held out his hand and concentrated as light started to form a shape in his hand.

Across the room, Eclear smiled. For the last six months Carrot had been in some sort of zone. Everything he did exceeded what was thought was possible for Carrot. He had improved so much that they were beginning to place him under expert training exercises. Already Carrot had enough control over his power that he could, in a sense, multi-task: Using one energy to control others at the same time.

The white light the elder Glace brother was controlling caught Eclear's interest. She moved in closer and peered at the image forming in Carrot's hand. It was a nine-inch 3D model of her wearing a revealing white teddy along with silk stockings covering her smooth sharp legs. Her hair was pulled all the way back with ended just above the white thong that covered her attractive derrière. All in all, she looked cute, cuddly, and sexy as all get out.

"PERVERT!" *WHAM*WHAM*WHAM*WHAM*WHAM*

"Glaug..." Carrot looked too messed up to describe in this short story.

"CARROT! I WANT YOU TO RUN TO TOWN AND BACK WITH FORTY POUNDS OF BRICKS STRAPPED TO YOUR BACK! YOU'VE GOT 90 MINUTES AND YOU'LL KEEP DOING IT UNTIL YOU GET IT RIGHT!"

Zaha Torte watched Eclear storm out of the school room with a smile on his face. Those two are getting along better than I thought and Carrot will soon be ready for the battle. I wonder how she would have reacted if I wasn't here to see that. His smile ended as he walked up to Carrot's bloody, broken body on the floor. At least I'm getting practice with my healing magic. His hand glowed orange as he lowered it towards his wounded warrior.

**XXXXXXX**

Carrot was back in Moss Green's chamber giving her lessons on subject of expertise: Seduction!

Carrot took on a solemnly poise. "Remember my lessons, my young apprentice. Now prepare yourself for Grey since bath-time is only a few minutes away." He got up from the dinning table and left.

Moss Green bowed over dramatically. "YES SENSAI!"

"Well than it is only more fortunate that I be off, my young apprentice. Eclear has another lesson to teach me. I bid you fare well." Moss finally fell out of her chair laughing at Carrot's version of 'white knighthood.'

Carrot exited the room and came face-to-face to an extremely angry, no... PISSED OFF Eclear!

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Carrot launched into an attack that he learned from the dojo: Crouch of the Wild Tiger!

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Eclear looked down at her student. You wanted to eat so badly... I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO EAT!

Eclear looked out of a window in the castle tower and pointed to a mountain a few miles passed the town Carrot traveled to earlier. "There are some apples that grow on that mountain. I want you to fetch twenty pounds for me. You have three hours. If you're not back by than, you will receive no supper."

"Whimper whimper."

Eclear's anger instantly vanished when she saw the pathetic look on Carrot's face. Realizing that she's been rather hard on her student she decided to give him some motivation for this exercise. She walked up to Carrot to where their faces were just inches apart and arched her back in a sultry manner. She licked her lips and whispered gently into Carrot's ear. "If you make it back by than, I fix you a nice slice of apple pie that I'm sure you'll enjoy." Her voice was soft and gentle, promising many things to come in he did what he was told.

Carrot stood straight up like a loyal soldier would and saluted. "YES MA'AM!" With that he charged out of the hallway and was going down the stairs.

Eclear looked out of the window and saw Carrot had already was out of the castle and heading for the mountains at full speed. This wasn't such a bad idea after all. Rewarding your students definitely worked better than threats. Eclear smiled and began to repeat the recipe in her mind. But apple pie wouldn't be enough to keep Carrot properly motivated. "Maybe if I wear that cute 'bunny girl' outfit I ordered." She shook her head. "Naw... too forward. I doubt Carrot would like someone that would put out that easy. Maybe something more 'soft'."

**XXXXXXX**

Carrot was looking at the most beautiful thing in the universe. It wasn't the sexy French Maid outfit that Eclear wore. It wasn't the fishnet stockings that hugged her beautiful hips so nicely. It wasn't the spiked heels that added four inches to her height. It wasn't the ample amount of cleavage that was shown though her skimpy white formal top. It wasn't even the very short skirt that ended just below her silk white panties, which were pretty easy to see whenever she moved.

It was the massive banquet that lined the dining table: A bowl of steaming tomato soup, roast pig with an apple in its mouth, topped up with a golden baked apple pie.

Eclear was a little put off by Carrot's interest at the food more than herself. But she didn't mind. As long as Carrot knew whom to come to for food and fun, she would be perfectly content.

"Enjoy the meal?" Her voice was soft and sweeter than the apple pie that Carrot downed in only a few seconds.

"MMHHH HUM!"

Eclear giggled. It had only taken Carrot a few moments to scarf the rest of the meal. After the feast, the two exchanged stories of their pasts. Finally after an hour, Carrot decided to ask a question that would change Eclear for the rest of her life.

"So why did you abandon your bother and joined Zaha?" Carrot looked over the table at the sudden sullen Eclear.

She looked at her comrade (hoping to be something more very soon). Carrot was waiting patiently, drinking a wine glass of red wine. "Years ago he came to our home and 'kidnapped' me. As he did you I hear. During my captivity I would attack him everyday and he would simply repeal me back." Eclear giggled. "After my 'assassination attempts' he would speak of his beautiful goals for the world. It wasn't long before I found myself falling in love with my kidnapper." Eclear closed her eyes and sollowed a lump in her throat. It was time for her to tell Carrot just how she felt about him. "But now... Carrot I think I lov-love yoouuu..." She said it! She finally said it! Now all that remained was to wait for Carrot's response.

*CRISH*

That didn't sound right. Looking up Eclear took in a sight she wouldn't forget for the rest of her life.

Carrot had just shattered the wine glass in his hand. His blood flowing with the crimson colored wine as mixed with the wine that covered the table. But his eyes were filled with a bloodlust that surpassed anything Eclear had ever seen. And for the first time she actually believed that Carrot was going to hurt her.

"Love... you joined Zaha because you *loved* him?" His voice was cold and steady. It frightened Eclear.

"Yes..." Her voice was meek and tender. If Carrot attacked, she doubted she would last long.

"You've been fighting your family because you love him?" Still steady, still frightening. Eclear was coming dangerously close to screaming for help.

Eclear nodded. Her voice totally paralyzed with fear.

"RRAAHHH" Carrot grabbed the table and threw it across the room in a moment of rage. He stormed up towards Eclear with an insane look in his eyes. Eclear jumped back and assumed a defensive stance for a frontal assault. But the attack came from a direction Eclear wasn't expecting. "YOU BITCH! YOU'RE THE SAME TRASH AS BIG MAMA! YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT HAPPENS AS LONG AS YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!"

"That's not true! I'm just like you, fighting for a better world!"

*SLAP*

Eclear cupped her cheek and had to fight a desperate battle to keep her tears back.

"WE'RE NOTHING ALIKE!" Carrot took several deep breaths with his anger increasing with each one. "When I joined Zaha I came to a simple understanding: one day I would fight my friends because of our different ideologies. That meant that I would probably kill them all. My bother, my sisters, and Gateau my best friend... and I'm willing to do this just so other people can live in happiness. I joined Zaha because I believed it was necessary... NOT BECAUSE I LIKED THE BASTARD!"

Now it was Eclear's turn to go violent. "HOW DARE YOU CALL LORD ZAHA THAT!?"

Carrot seized Eclear and ran her against the cold stone wall. "ZAHA BURNT MY HOME DOWN AND NEARLY KILLED MY FRIENDS WHEN WE WERE FOUR YEARS OLD! HE EVEN KILLED HIS ADAPTIVE KIDS AND LATER HE PUT ME UNDER NIGHTMARES THAT NEARLY DROVE ME INSANE! I'LL CALL HIM WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!"

Eclear huddled against the wall, "no... he wouldn't do that. He's a great man..."

Carrot nodded. "You're half right. He is a man with a great idea for the world." Carrot looked away from Eclear like she was the most disgusting thing he ever saw. Just as he opened the door he turned back and faced the quivering Eclear. "Tomorrow... Zaha is going to have me fight VR copies of the Haz Knights and my friends in the VR Dojo so I know the best way to kill them when the time comes. I suggest that you do the same with Gateau."

With that Carrot left Eclear to ponder over the words he spoke. Once the door was closed, she broke down into sobs. She cried throughout the night as she pondered on what she fought for and what type of person she was.

**XXXXXXX**

In the months that followed, Carrot proved to be a studious pupil and a powerful warrior. Everyday for eight hours he would read, study, and take notes on all the different types of energy fields. He learned that he could fly by taking control of the planets electromagnetic field, render himself invisible by distorting the visible spectrum, trigger a 9.5 earthquake on the Richter scale by manipulating the planets magnetic fields, create a sonic boom capable to shatter all glass (and heads) within a city by focusing sound waves, lift a mountain off the ground by commanding gravity, and other abilities. After his study time, Zaha would put Carrot's new found knowledge to test so the boy could practice his incredible power. The power to control all energy.

**XXXXXXX**

A storm was coming. The sky over the Stella Church, base of the Sorcerer Hunters, began to rumble and would soon let loose natures fury. A prediction of things to come? This thought passed though Zaha's mind as he stood next to his student.

"Two years," mused Carrot Glace as he looked down from atop of a cliff that was above the Stella Church. Carrot had changed a lot under Zaha's tutelage. Carrot was wearing loose black pants that matched his black leather vest, boots, and gloves. The only thing that countered all of the black he was wearing was a pure white trench coat that ended a foot below his knees. Think Seifer Almasy from FFVIII His long spiky hair had been braided into a pigtail that reached halfway down his back. With the loose trench coat covering his arms, it was impossible to see that Carrot had a rather muscular physic, very close to Gateau's own body. "I can't believe I've been gone for two whole years."

"Ready?" Zaha asked.

Carrot nodded. "I remember the plan, I fly ten thousand feet above the church, do a thermal scan to pin-point all personal, and began blasting the place back to the stone-age!" Carrot let a smile pass his lips than continued, "While I'm doing that, you arrange a spell to teleport everyone but Big Mama out of there so her magic won't be able to protect them." Then the smile on Carrot's face disappears, "and when all the Hunters watch their home burn down before their eyes, I hit them with a magnetic wave to screw around with the iron in their bloodstream, killing them all. Once they're finished, I zoom inside and we double-team Big Mama and execute her. We don't have to worry about the Haz Knights showing up. Eclear and the others are keeping them busy far away from here with phony threats. We've been preparing this attack for two whole years. We've got spies in place to take out the few Hunters who aren't there and also lower their defenses. Hell! You put most of the Hunters defenses in place when you worked with them! We've already beaten them Zaha, they just don't know it yet."

"I meant here," Zaha exclaimed, pointing to his head. "All the training I've given you can't prepare you for fighting your friends."

"As I said before, I choose who I kill, understand? After we finish Mama, I'm sure I can convince them to see our perspective. We'll need all the help we can to get this world back on track." His face turned cold. "And if not... I will do what is nessessary." Carrot breathed a heavy sigh and continued, "Lets get this over with."

Receiving a nod from Zaha, Carrot began to concentrate and in less than a second was already flying. Higher and higher he soar, feeling energy in the clouds avoid begin struck by lightning. Soon he was in position.

Looking down at his former home, he gritted his teeth, held out his arms and waited for Zaha's signal. Once Zaha teleported in his traditional purple magic, his magic being the signal, Carrot gritted his teeth, held out his hands, and began the assault.

**XXXXXXX**

*The latest entry in Carrot Glace's diary*

It's been ten years now since we killed Big Mama. It wasn't much of a fight, the second she saw me kill all her Hunters the fight pretty much left her. It wasn't much of a surprise, we worked too long for that moment to let any details go unnoticed. After we killed her we used her body's energy and all her resources to power a machine that Zaha built. The purpose of the machine was to jump-start the parsoners' evolution. All the people who didn't know magic (which was really just controlling the energy in their bodies) were evolved to the point where they did. There was no longer any distinction between Parsoners and Sorcerers. With the Sorcerer Empire being on an equal footing with the 'common folk' it wasn't to surprising to see that a war broke out. The war was where me and Zaha's agents really came in. It was a long war, lasting a full year, but we did it, we were able to safe guard children and start up a new form of government where the people choose their own leaders. The history books called it a democracy.

True to his word, Zaha isn't the ruler of the world. Nor did he ever want to be. He just wanted peace for all people... even though he believed any cost was justified. Me and him have long since put our past experiences away. He really is a good person, even though he can be boarderline cruel at times. When his wife died was when he decided to fulfill her last wish to make a world where all people could live in happiness and be free. A place where children don't have to work in fields for twelve hours a day just so a Baron would have a little extra pocket-money. So Zaha has fulfilled his late wife's last wish. He set up a school that teaches poor people so that they would be able to handle their new powers. All the new students react like I did when ever they get to that library and see all those books: They always freak at the sight of their first night's homework.

What really surprised me was what happened to my friends and family. During those two years while I was scared of what I was going to do to them, I found out I wouldn't need to do anything. It turns out that after my 'abduction', Marron became obsessed with gaining power so he'd never lose anyone close to him again. He grew violent, not caring who got in his way. He even began to study the forbidden magic. Gateau tried to talk him out of it and in a fit of rage, Marron killed Gateau. Needless to say, Big Mama's top Haz Knight, Mille Feuille, killed Marron. I loved my brother Marron and I loved Gateau like a brother. I will always miss them both.

Tira didn't fair any better. During Marron's and Gateau's funerals she didn't show a single expression on her face, not even shedding a single tear. Later that night she committed suicide by using her whip as a noose and hanging herself. Her note said she felt that everyone was leaving her because she was a bad girl and it would only be a matter of time before Chocolate would leave. So instead of feeling another lost, she killed herself so she'd wouldn't be hurt again. I'll always miss her. I knew Tira could be possessive at times but that was because she was scared of being left alone. She always needed someone for emotional support, someone who would always be there when ever she needed it. When my parents adapted her and Chocolate it filled the hole in her life a little, so to fill it all the way she tried to win my heart. I wish she found someone else to be with instead of going after me. I just didn't love her the way she wanted me to. She'll always be my cute, quiet, little sister.

In some ways, Chocolate fared even worse than her sister. After Tira killed herself, Chocolate went insane and was committed to a mental asylum. What Tira feared would happen to her happen to her sister. Chocolate was all alone with no one to give her the love she needed. In the asylum she sowed a patchwork doll with black hair and button eyes that she named 'Darling'. All of these events happened within a few months of my leaving. And while I still would have gone with Zaha if I had to do it all over again, I would have gone back and turn my friends to our side. After Mama died, I went to the asylum where Chocolate was placed in and she didn't even acknowledge me. Saying how her "Darling" was already with her. I could have moved closer to the hospital and help her but I was needed in the war. And the world needed me a lot more than she did. I just couldn't spend enough time for her until the new rule was established, but I was there when ever I could even though it didn't help at all. After the war, the doctors said it was too late and anything else would be in vain. I've tried... Lord how I've tried to help her but she just wouldn't get any better. Just a few weeks after the war started she slipped into a catatonic state. The doctors have said she's retreated fully into her fantasy world and it was doubtful she would ever waken.

Zaha was right. Because I joined him, I had lost my entire family just as he did so many years ago when he burned the city and slaughtered his kids.

Moss and Grey hooked up and had eight of the UGLIEST kids I've ever seen! Naturally, they think they're the most adorable kids in creation. Currently they're running a water park and garden festival in some town. Me and Eclear stop by whenever we're in the neighborhood.

And speaking of Eclear, eventually we got married and set up a dojo in our house. Two years after we married we had a set of twins: a beautiful boy and girl. We already decided not to name them Gateau or Tira because it brought back too much pain. So we settled on Vanilla for our son, and Kiwi on our little girl. Vanilla looks just like me with Eclear's blond hair and blue eyes, while Kiwi has her mother's face and my black hair and brown eyes. Already I can tell that they possess all of my powers so I've been keeping a close eye on them, and when I can't, Zaha does. Whenever I see Zaha put the kids under tickle torture, I want to fall over laughing myself.

And me? Well, I got a job as a professional monster hunter. Going after vampires, zombies, werewolves, ect... that torments villages where people don't have the skills to fight them. Vanilla and Kiwi both say that their going to follow in my path and become the greatest monster hunters ever. Eclear does her best to squash those ideas. It doesn't help matters that Zaha keeps encourages them to follow their dreams. Eclear keeps telling me to derail their dreams and keep them safe, but what can I do? Vanilla and Kiwi know that they got the power to help people and they want to protect innocents and fight the big bad monsters. Whenever Eclear isn't looking, I pat them on their heads and tell them to go for it and do what they know to be right. Because, deep down, that's all a person can really do.

**The End**

**XXXXXXX**

Enjoy the story? I certainly did. I must say it was much easier to write this one than my last story. But when I did the rough draft, Eclear wasn't even mentioned. She just came into the story during its second revision. Which I say worked out pretty well at the end. This is the first Eclear/Carrot fic I've ever seen. I one day hope to pair Carrot up with my favorite 'Glace Girl': Barbara Wevalot. The extremely hot playboy bunny/dominatrix. It wouldn't be too hard. Just arrange it where Carrot shows up at her castle before she started turning men into stone and let Carrot work the ol' Glace magic and reform her. She's definatly better than Tira or Chocolate.

And if anyone wants to borrow my Vanilla and Kiwi, all you have to do is just PM me. And of course, credit me in either the author's pre-words or after-words. So long!


End file.
